


Green isn't your Colour

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes The Captain and Corso don't get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green isn't your Colour

Fira sighed as she leant the chair she was sitting in back slightly. Yet again it felt like they were fighting the entire force of The Empire. Sure she liked The Republic well enough and felt they were very much the better choice as it were even if they did have their problems.

She wasn’t their damn lapdog.

Her brooding was interrupted by the sound of a drink being placed down on a table. She gave the (rather cute she thought) male server a smile as she took the mug.

She looked over to Corso.

“Green aint your colour Corso,”

“Huh?”

“You know what I mean,” She realised that came out more terse than she intended.

“I’m just lookin’ out for you…”

“That’s ranchor-shit and you know it Riggs,”

She took a sip of her drink, “If I’m not mistaken, I’d say you’re jealous,”

“No… I… just…” He sighed,

“Look, we’ve been through this, I don’t need protecting. We’ve been travellin’ together long enough I thought you knew that”

“It’s just…” She looked at him, waiting for a response, “I don’t like it okay,”

“You don’t trust me,”

“No, I never said that,”

“You don’t need to.”

That hurt.   
“Look, with all these guys we run into what have I done with them? Have I kissed any of them? Slept with any of them? Look it comes with the territory okay.”

“No…”

“Then why is it such a problem?”

There was a rather uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch a lot longer than it should have.

“Because I thought you felt something about me…”

“Dammit Corso…” She shook her head and sighed.

_I’ve blown it…_

Her kissing him was the last reaction he expected

“That answer your question?”

“I think so,”


End file.
